Jealous Arrival
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Just a little story about Jealousy


Sir Henry Baskerville looked at me as Holmes, Watson and I ate dinner in his dining room at Baskerville Hall. I smiled at him looking at his handsome features. Holmes looked at me as I looked at Watson who was talking.

They all went in to the study for coffee and brandy as I went to the library looking at all the books.

"Big isn't it?" Sir Henry said, as he closed the doors.

"Yes." I said "Do you read much?"

"Yes, I enjoy a good book on a rainy day, which in Dartmoor there are a lot of days like that." He said, smiling as he walked over. "How long have you known Holmes?"

"Since I was fifteen."

"Do you have family?" He asked

"I have an aunt. My parents and brother were killed in a car accident."

"I'm sorry."

I nodded looking at the books.

"This place is exactly how I imagined it."

"I understand why people wrote about it." He said, looking out the window.

I looked out as well seeing a fog over the hillside and rain. He looked at me as I continued to look out. I moved in bed waking hearing something outside. I got up walking over to the window seeing the rain crashing down. On the hill I saw something running towards the house. It was a beast running around the lawn. I jumped back running to the door.

Uncle John's room was beside mine. I knocked rousing him. He opened his door seeing me looking scared.

"Mary, what's wrong?"

"Come see!" I said, grabbing his arm leading him to my room. He stopped as I pointed outside. He looked out seeing the beast standing looking straight at the door.

"What is that?" I asked

"Stay here!" He said, going out. I looked outside not seeing it. Holmes and Uncle John went outside looking around. I sat on the bed waiting. A knock at the door caused me to jump again. The door opened and Holmes came in seeing me.

"Whatever it was it's gone." He said

"It looked like a large dog." I said

"I am sure it will not be bothering us anymore. Get some sleep." He said

I watched him leave knowing that sleep was the farthest thing from my mind. The next day I went for a walk looking at the moor.

"What is a pretty woman like you doing out here all alone?" Sir Henry asked, walking over.

"Out for a walk." I said "And you?"

"Same, care for company?"

"Yes." I said, watching him smile.

We walked along a path talking then we rested on some rocks.

"Holmes told me about what you saw." He said

"I thought I imagined it." I said

He looked at me coming closer.

"This place does that to you."

I looked at him seeing he was searching my eyes moving closer. He kissed me without warning. I opened my eyes looking at him as he lifted his head looking at me.

"You are such a beautiful young woman." He said, sliding his gloved hand across my cheek. "I am glad you came here."

I smiled faintly reaching up touching his hand.

"We should get back."

He walked back without another word. I walked out into the hallway seeing Holmes walking over to me.

"Russell may we talk?"

"Of course." I said

We went into the study.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"This is a rather sensitive matter." He said, walking over to me.

"Yes?"

"I think it unwise to become involved with Sir Henry."

"Holmes..."

"Let me finish," He said, holding up his hand. "I understand that you are young and wanting adventure, but there is a danger involving yourself with a client."

"Holmes, what utter nonsense."

"Russell." He said, looking at me.

"Whomever I choose to involve myself with should not concern you. If I am interested in Sir Henry then I will be."

"You are a very stubborn young woman and that could hurt you in the end."

"Then so be it." I said, before leaving.

That night I went outside to take in the air. I just walked around thinking not realizing that I was going away from the house. A howling made me look around in the night.

"Miss. Russell!" Sir Henry called

I ran back seeing him in his tuxedo near the house looking for me. He ran to me holding me looking around.

"I heard the howl and was worried." He said

"I'm all right." I said, looking up at him. He touched my cheek smiling then his smile vanished as we heard another howl.

"Sounds close." I said

"Come into the house." He said

We got in seeing Uncle John walk over.

"Thank goodness." He said, sighing.

Holmes came down the stairs with his coat on.

"Coming?" He asked

"Yes, Holmes, Mary stay here and we will be back soon."

"I'll stay with her." Henry said

Holmes looked back at him and I then he opened the door leaving. I looked at Henry shivering. An hour later I stood at the window in the sitting room rubbing my arms looking out. Henry came in walking over.

"I'm sure they are all right." He said, putting his hand on my arm.

"I hope so."

"Drink?" He asked

"No thank you." I said

He walked away as I nervously looked out. He dozed in a chair as I paced feeling the chill in the room. The howling came again this time louder.

"Henry?" I called

He opened his eyes seeing me.

"It's close."

He got up grabbing a gun from his gun cabinet against the wall of the sitting room. He ran out with me behind him. We ran out the door looking around as it got foggy.

"Where is it?" I asked

"I don't know." He said, pointing his gun all around.

"Where are Holmes and Uncle John?" I asked

"Come on." He said, as we ran in a different direction. Henry stopped as I ran up next to him.

"Huh!" I gasped, hearing a growling nearby.

"Don't move." He said, quietly.

"I was not planning to." I said, swallowing.

I felt something behind me. Henry looked ahead darting his eyes at me. He cocked the gun slowly and closed his eyes taking a breath counting to three. I held my breath as he suddenly whipped into action. Turning he shot just before being pounced on by the beast. I screamed trying to grab the gun as horrible screams from Henry made me sick. Finding the gun I shot at it making the beast whimper leaving a limp Henry to go after me. I backed up deciding to run for my life. Dropping the gun somewhere I ran across the moor forgetting the warnings from Holmes. I fell to the ground hearing a howling. Breathing fast I stood running again making it up a hillside finding some rocks to hide behind. I looked around trembling worried about Henry. The night was turning into day as I still hid not ready to venture out. By now I knew that Henry must be dead lying out on the road.

"Russell!"

"Mary!"

I heard Holmes and Watson shouting for me. I stood up looking around seeing nothing but fog.

"Mary!"

I walked out looking around.

"Russell!" Holmes shouted

"Holmes!" I yelled

"Where are you?" He asked

"I…I don't know." I said, looking around.

I heard them coming and then appear. I ran to Holmes hugging him.

"Thank goodness." He said, relieved.

"Are you all right?" Uncle John asked, putting his arm on my back.

"Yes."

Holmes smoothed my hair hugging me.

"What about Henry?" I asked

"I'm afraid there is nothing we could do." Uncle John said

I closed my eyes laying my head back on Holmes chest.

"I'm sorry." Holmes said, gently.

I nodded hiding my face.

"We should get back." Uncle John said

Holmes walked with an arm around me next to Watson. We got back to the house and I was ordered to go to bed. Going up I went first to Henrys bedroom looking in seeing him lying on the bed with a white sheet over his head. Closing the door I walked over slowly lifting the sheet looking at him. His throat had been ripped apart. I swallowed trying not to be sick.

"Mary." Watson said, as he came in the room. I let the sheet go and faced him. "You need to rest."

"I just….wanted to see him." I said

He fixed the sheet then he led me out to my room.

"It's so horrible what happened." I said, as I sat on the bed.

"Yes, I know." He said, sitting next to me.

"I ran like a fool."

"Mary, you did the right thing. Had you stayed the same thing would have happened to you." He said "Now I want you to rest and stop thinking about this."

I changed lying in bed watching him leave. All I could think about was Henry. I came down an hour later giving up the hope to sleep. Holmes was alone in the sitting room reading a book in a chair. He closed the book as I came in. I sat down next to the fireplace looking at the flames. Holmes stood walking over to the mantle not saying a single word.

He turned to face me as if he wanted to say something, but he never talked.

"Russell." He said

I looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Stand up."

"What?"

"Stand up." He said, motioning me up with his hands. I stood looking at him. His hands went to my hands. "You must be strong. I know what has happened is very cruel, but we must accept that these things do happen."

I looked at him seeing that he was really trying to be sincere. It was hard for Holmes to be that way.

"I will try Holmes."

He nodded patting my arm. He walked away leaving me in the room alone. I sat back down sighing. After dinner I spotted Holmes and Watson getting ready to leave.

"Where are you off to?" I asked

"We are going for a walk." Watson said

"A walk that involves carrying revolvers?" I asked, looking at the revolver Holmes placed into his pocket.

"Just a precaution." Holmes said

"You were going to wait for me?"

"Mary." Watson said

"I see." I said, walking to the stairs. Holmes sighed walking over pulling me to face him.

"I need you to stay here."

"Holmes."

It was then he did something out of character. He put his head on mine closing his eyes.

"I will not lose you, not this night." He said, softly enough that only I could hear. "I cannot."

I closed my eyes feeling his warm breath on my face. He opened his eyes moving his head looking at me. His hands went to my cheeks as he searched my eyes.

"Holmes." Watson said

Holmes let me go then he went out with Watson.

An hour later Watson knocked on my door. I sat up as the door opened.

"Mary?" He called, softly.

"Yes?" I said, turning on the lamp next to the bed. He closed the door walking over.

"It's over." He said

"It's dead?"

"Yes, and I am going to bed. Holmes wanted me to ask you to meet him in the sitting room." He said, before leaving.

I got up tying my robe around me going out. Holmes turned as I came into the sitting room.

"Watson said you wanted to see me." I said

"Russell, I want to explain my behavior to you."

"You don't have to." I said, walking over to him.

"Yes, I do. When Sir Henry took an interest in you I was annoyed because I couldn't understand why you would allow yourself to be carried along by this man. I felt angry towards you and foolish. I want to apologize."

I smiled watching him step closer touching my cheek. His eyes searched mine as mine did.

"Russell, I do care for you. I only wish you happiness."

"Thank you Holmes." I said

He nodded letting his hand go down to his side. I watched him move only to be grabbed by me. I moved up kissing him. He put his hands on my arms holding me in place as his lips sought mine. He moved away and I put my head on his chest.

"Holmes, I care for you to."


End file.
